


Crossover Chaos: Curse of the Darkest Faerie

by orphan_account



Series: Crossover Chaos Archive [3]
Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon), Fangface (Cartoon), Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Neopets, Sidekick (Cartoon), ふたりはプリキュア | Futari wa Pretty Cure
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Brainwashing, Casual Narrator, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Demigods, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Multiple, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, and Puggsy narrate the third installment, as Trevor frees the Darkest Faerie due to his curiosity...And we all know that curiosity kills the cat... but satisfaction brings it back.Also, Nagisa and Honoka recall their first meeting with Puggsy, and his damning secret, that ties him back to the person who tried to kill the Monica Gang.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Misumi Nagisa/Yukishiro Honoka, Puggsy/Fangs
Series: Crossover Chaos Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540870
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossover Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/534484) by Spiroucore & KittyofNutty. 

> how are we doing today?  
i have to go to work, so i'll make this chapter short, but hello!  
welcome to the third installment of the crossover chaos archive!  
as always: problematic fandoms from the original are not cut out, but some problematic elements are.  
be aware of that before you draw your pitchforks.

Hello! This is Honoka Yukishiro...  
  
And Nagisa Misumi...  
  
And we'll be narrating this next part!  
  
_Eh... don't forget me._  
  
...Of course we can't forget you, Qhkarus senpai.  
  
_Just referrify 'ta me as Puggsy, 'cause otherwise, the audience wouldn't know who I am, anyways._  
  
Thank you, Puggsy senpai.

_Youse can just drop the "senpai" too. We're equals here, anyways._  
  
So... the morning breaks, and a new adventure starts!

Twilight Sparkle and China were helping to clean up some mess around Celestia's castle...

"Such a busy day." China started.

"Hey, be happy that we dealt with the big threat yesterday." Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Yes I know," China started, "but I can't help but feel something big will come. Bigger than the fox."  
  
(I guess, read the previous installment to know what they're talking about? Oooh, it's like an American comic!)

"Well..." Twilight Sparkle responded, "Celestia did say something about a secret room that holds a Darkest Being."

"Really?" China asked, "How terrifying."

Kyle was also helping clean up Celestia's castle. "Darkest Being? Really, now?"

"Yeah," Twilight Sparkle responded. "She also said that this one almost ruled a different universe that isn't like ours but different. She also used her power to change attitudes on the people as well as forcing them to worship her like some sort of god. Also she gave each being power to control one territory."

"Hmmm." Kyle responded. "Sounds bad. Except for the last thing."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle said, rubbing her chin with her hoof. "As long as no one touches the knob of the secret door, we should be fine."

"You do know that someone will try and do just that," Kyle stated, "Right?"

Twilight Sparkle glared at him. "And who, dare I ask, would?"

"Considering their stupidity," Kyle started, "it could be Trevor or Pants again. Either that, or that ninny Fanboy."

"I doubt they'll have the urge to-" Twilight Sparkle started, before she got interrupted by Trevor going "Ooh, what's in here?"  
  
"OH NO!!!" She rushed off to stop Trevor from reaching the doorknob. "WHAT IN EQUESTRIA ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Trevor touched the doorknob, and the door opened on its own. "Wi-cked! Magic door!"

Twilight closed the door before he could see what's inside. "Trevor! No!"

"Are you trying to cause us more pain?!" China asked.

"Dudette," Trevor started, "I wanted to see what's in there." He pouted.

"Do you even know what's in there?" Twilight asked Trevor. "A darkest being that tried to take over a different world that is different than ours. She even gave power to each being in each territory and everyone there wasn't themselves. If that being was freed again it could cause devastation!" She kept lecturing, as Trevor snuck past her and China, and into the room where the statue of this Darkest Being was in.

Trevor smirked. "I wonder what happens if I touch it?" He touched it.

There was a sign that said "DANGER! This is the Statue of the Darkest Faerie, DO NOT REMOVE THE AMULET THAT IMPRISONS THE FAERIE!"

Trevor looked at the amulet. "Oooooooo."   
He removed it, and seemed mesmerized by it. "Shiny!"

Once the amulet was removed, a crackling sound was heard from the statue.  
  
**ARIENAI**! WHY IS TREVOR **SO**... _LIKE THAT_?!?!?  
  
_Nagisa, breathe._  
  
I'll takeify over, Nagisa.  
  
Anyways.

Trevor heard the cracklin' sound, and then looked up. He laughed.   
"Wi-cked!"   
He paused.   
"Wait, is that supposed to happen?"   
He looked at the amulet, looked at the breaking statue, and then ran out of the room screaming.  
  
Good job, Trevor. Heh.

Twilight and China saw Trevor run past them.  
"....Huh?"   
They looked at each other, and saw the statue breaking.  
"DAMN!"

Trevor was still screaming and running away, which was surprisingly very smart 'a him.  
  
Meanwhile, Applejack was trying to cheer up a depressed Britain, as they walk up to the castle. "There there partner," She started, "You shouldn't let the death of someone get you down."

"B-But," Britain sobbed, "He was such a good animator and artist! I cannot believe he died! I feel so ashamed!"  
  
Eh, I'm assuming they're talkin' about Edd Gould here, and it would make sense, due to it being timely at the time.

Anyways, Applejack saw Trevor. "Huh?" She asked.

Trevor was flailing and talking really fast. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I saw this shiny thing around a statue's neck behind this door, so I took it off! But then this statue broke, and it was awesome, but then I noticed the magic coming off it, and then I knew it was dangerous!"  
  
And then he said a line from a Game Grumps Let's Play that really didn't age well, so I'm not gonna repeatify it here.

Applejack and Britain were silent.

"What..." Britain started, "The hell... are you talking about?"  
  
Trevor took a deep breath, and then held up the amulet. "I took the amulet off a statue, and then the statue broke with magic everywhere! But the amulet was shiny, how was I to know?"  
"...That doesn't sound good." Applejack responded.

Britain looked up, and saw that the clouds had turned dark purple, and started swirling around Canterlot. "And that isn't good either!" He was freakifying out. Understandable.

Trevor looked up. "...Is the sky supposed to be like that?" He asked.  
  
"No." Applejack responded.

Britain looked around, and noticed that the ponies were turning pale purple, and with swirls in their eyes as if being mind controlled. "And I don't think THAT'S suppose to happen either!"

Trevor tilted his head. "Woah. Awesome." He looked around, and found a portal. It was golden, definitely made by my family, the Colmares. "I gotta tell Eric!" He said, as he jumped into it.  
Because, by now, the rest of the Sidekick characters were back in Splitsboro.

"And I gotta tell the nations!!" Britain said, as he ran off.  
  
Nagisa, are youse calm?  
  
I think so.  
  
Then we shall start the side story.  
  
Meanwhile, at the same time as this was happening... (Dumb Trevor...)  
  
Me and my then-girlfriend, now wife, Honoka, were on a roadtrip across the USA.  
  
Yes, backstory there, is that we moved to the USA in 2007, and now we're dual citizens of Japan and the US.  
  
And yes, in this universe, we still have our Pretty Cure powers...  
  
Okay, Honoka, get on with it.  
  
Okay!  
  
Anyways, our van broke down on the highway leading from Galaxy Hills, to Coolsville, Luna Hills, and Sand Dune.  
  
We had just gotten snacks from the convenience store in Galaxy Hills.  
  
I don't like how that blonde guy was staring at us...  
  
Anyways, our van broke down in the middle of the highway, and we had to drag it out of traffic, and ended up on a lesser road, the scenic route to Luna Hills.  
  
We ended up at some strange shelter...  
  
Looked kinda green and gem-like. Had a symbol of four diamonds on the door, and everything.  
  
_My home._  
  
Yes, your home, Puggsy.  
  
Nagisa pounded on the door, yelling for help, when the door slid open with a "FSSSSSHHHHHH!"  
  
And there stood Puggsy, all stubbly, and wearing just his hat and his boxers.  
  
Hold on, let me try and imitate him.  
  
Ahem.  
  
"What th' hell do you goils want?" He snapped, in his very angry, American-accented voice.  
  
Did I do good, Puggsy?  
  
_That was horrible._  
  
I tried!  
  
Anyways, Nagisa was just like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ANSWERING THE DOOR IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?", and Puggsy was just like "I just wokeified myself up, what do you want?"  
  
And then he paused, raised a finger, and smiled.  
  
"Wait, the van, right? Come inside, I'll try and get something for the van..."  
  
His blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"An' I also know you're Pretty Cures."  
  
We were shocked, to say the least.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Nagisa shouted. "Explain this, please!"  
  
Puggsy smirked.  
  
"I will, if you come inside."  
  
So we went inside.  
  
And what he told us was astonishing...  
  
But we will save that for the next chapter!  
  
END CHAPTER 1


	2. In the Darkness, there's a Light...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor frees the Darkest Faerie, and the United Hetalia Nations, plus the ponies, and Kyle, form a plan.  
Meanwhile, Puggsy drops a major bomb about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, chapter 2!  
warning: this is gonna be a loooooong freakin' au, be warned! xD  
enjoy!

Okay, chapter 2, let's go!

So we go to a few minutes later...

"DUDE," America started, "ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG?! Yet we're getting ANOTHER threat but this time bigger than Discord and that fox?!"

"That's what I'm trying to say," Britain responded, "You buffoon!!"

"Then we need to figure out what to do." France stated.

"I'm not rushing anything..." Russia chirped. "I say we just wait a while and fight."

"Are you crazy?!" Britain yelled, incredulously. "Twilight and China are probably in danger!"

"WHAT?!" France shouted. "YOU JUST LET THEM AT THE MERCY OF THE DARK BEING?!"

"I don't see you doing anything," Britain responded, "You french bastard!!"

Meanwhile, in Splitsboro, British Columbia...

"So you're telling us that you've unleashed ANOTHER evil villain?" Vana asked Trevor.

Trevor nodded, clutching the amulet tightly.

"Geez," Eric said, rubbing the side of their head.

...Yes, I'm using proper pronouns for my cousin! No one else does it! 

_Honoka, how are they your cousin?_

...That's a complicated can of worms we won't open right now.

Anyways...

"Two in a row. I don't know if I should be ashamed or celebrating this."

"NEEDLES!" Vana screamed at Eric. "YOUR FRIEND IS AN IDIOT!"

"Hey!" Eric said, defensively. "He's not!"

Trevor was picking his nose.

Eric paused. "Okay... Maybe he is. A little bit."

Vana rolled her eyes.

"What shall we do to stop this..." Kitty motioned with her hands. "...Thing?"

"Do what we always do." Eric said, triumphantly. "Charge in there, unprepared!"

Trevor pulled out guns from his hammerspace.

Eric was silent.

And then they facepalmed.  
  
Meanwhile, in Luna Hills, Ohio...

Puggsy was talking to us over coffee, that his boyfriend Fangs brewed...  
  
_We're not together anymore, but yeh. He was my boyfriend at that time, anyways.  
  
_Anyways.  
  
"Wow, the Colmares sound really rich!" I said, trying to continue the conversation with Puggsy.  
  
"And the Behnians took you away from all that?"  
  
"Yeh," Puggsy started. "They made me a..." He shuddered when he thought of it...  
  
"A popstar."  
  
We blinked in shock.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well, more horrible things after that. At one point, I was th' maid for the Hagoromos."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
"Th' diapers I had to change."  
  
Nagisa rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what's the point of all this talking about your past?"  
  
Puggsy smirked, as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"The guy that killed that kid in Brazil..."  
  
Nagisa rubbed her head.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
Puggsy paused for a bit, for dramatic effect.  
  
"Get this. He's a minion of my _uncle_."  
  
END CHAPTER 2


	3. Calling Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight Sparkle and China distract the Darkest Faerie, as the heroes charge into battle.  
Twilight Sparkle and China gets captured, as things go sour...  
Meanwhile, things also go sour with Fangs, as he ends up brainwashed by the Darkest Faerie, causing Puggsy to go haywire, and Nagisa and Honoka to go into their cure forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! another chapter!  
and yes, the nations are like... 14 in this version of the CC au, like i've previously stated.  
enjoy! x3

Meanwhile, back in Equestria...

Twilight Sparkle and China were hiding from the Darkest Being.

"Come out come out wherever you are." She whispered.

"We need to get out of here and to safety." Twilight Sparkle suggested.

"But with her around," China started, "She'll probably capture us, and stuff us in a dungeon, or something."

"Then we need to think of something to sneak past her," The purple Unicorn suggested, "But what?"

She looked around... 

And had an idea!   
And used her magic to make a clone of herself and China, and made them distract the villain, as they made a run for it.

Kyle teleported in, out of nowhere, and whispered, "What do you think you're doing, horse?"

"We're trying to survive that evil woman!" Twilight Sparkle whispered. "If we don't, we're sitting ducks! Also, I'm not a horse!"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, and whispered, with his British accent, "What's the plan, then?"

"Get out of here and get everyone ready for the fight!" Twilight Sparkle whispered in response.

Kyle nodded, and then teleported out for a moment.

Eric, Trevor, Vana and Kitty came in through the golden, Colmare-made portal.

America, Russia, Britain and France came running up to everyone.

America looked at where Kyle was. "Hey, where's China and Twilight?" He asked.

After a couple minutes, Kyle teleported back in. He heard America's question, as he looked around. "To be honest with you, I don't really know."

"Well," America started, "Why aren't they here?! That bitch could've captured them by now!!" He rushed inside, but, a couple seconds later he rushed out.

"OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!!!! Minions!!!" He screamed.

Kyle looked at where America rushed out. "O-Oh! Oh no!"

Jughead and Gabe were under her mind control.

"DUDE," America shouted, "JUGHEAD AND WHATSHISFACE ARE UNDER THE BITCH'S CONTROL NOW!!"

Kyle then noticed Trevor, Eric, Vana and Kitty had been there the whole time, having just came out of a portal.  
"...Great."  
Trevor waved around a laser gun. "We have come here to do... something."  
"We're attempting to save a world." Eric replied. "One you screwed over by taking that amulet off?"  
"Dude," Trevor started, "It was SHINY. How was I to know it would doom a whole world?"

"YOU IDIOT!!" France shouted. "YOU DID IT AGAIN?!?"

"You need to be in detention for that!!!" Britain yelled.

Trevor looked at France and Britain, and shrugged. "What? The amulet was shiny!"

They then heard Twilight Sparkle's and China's screams, from inside the castle...

Vana got into a fighting position. "By the sounds of it, we are a bit too late!"

America charged in.

"AMERICA!!!" Britain shouted.

Russia, France and Britain followed him inside.

Kitty chased after America. "No! Don't do it!"

America kept running, until he reached the throne room...

He saw a purple skinned woman, with black hair, dark violet blue dress, and demonic-like wings.

The Darkest Faerie.

"Wh-What the?!" America yelled, panicking.

Kitty backed up, in fear.

This is what Trevor unleashed? Certainly looks evil to me. She thought.

"This is what I'm up against this time?" The Darkest Faerie said, gloating. "Horses, men with country names, and kids? How pathetic."

"AMERICA!!!" Twilight Sparkle shouted.

America looked up, and saw Twilight Sparkle and China in a cage. 

"Twilight, are you okay?!" America shouted.

"We're fine," Twilight started, "But don't let the Darkest Faerie get you guys!"

France, because of his teenage hormones, knocked his knees together. "B-but she's soooo sexy..."

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!" Britain shouted to France.

"We aren't just kids." Eric said arrogantly, approaching the Darkest Faerie, "We're sidekicks."  
Vana approached the Darkest Faerie. "You don't seem so tough!"

The Darkest Faerie glared at Vana. 

She blasted dark magic at her, causing her to be like Jughead and Gabe...

Pale purple with red, swirling, brainwashed eyes.

"You want to bet, little girl?"

She smirked.

"Oh crap!!!" America yelped.

"You wanker!!" Britain growled.  
  
Meanwhile, in Luna Hills, Ohio...  
  
"Who's your uncle?" Nagisa asked, very curious.

"His name's Bone." Puggsy responded. "He's an Eleroo, a type of alien. A Kangaroo like creature, and he's more then just a lil' bit of a bastard."  
  
"Wow," I started, "You have such powerful family members, don't you?"  
  
Puggsy finished his coffee. "Well, the First Exoverse started because of a domestic dispute between my grandfather and my grandmother, so yeah."  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I think Grandpa got turned into a goose, though."  
  
I was about to say something more, when Fangs barged into the room.  
  
His skin was pale purple, his curly hair was a darker, more royal, purple, and his eyes were red, with golden swirls.  
  
He had been brainwashed by the Darkest Faerie.  
  
"Uh..." Nagisa blinked in surprise. "Is... your boyfriend supposed to be like this?"  
  
Puggsy shook his head. "Nah! Just run!"  
  
We ran outside, into the forest, as Nagisa grumbled loudly.  
  
"What, he expects us to just run like this, because we're women? Chauvinist bastard, ain't he?"  
  
I tried to calm Nagisa down. "Hey! I'm sure it's not his fault!-"  
  
She interrupted me, by holding my hand.  
  
"C'MON! WE GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS THE HARD WAY!"  
  
We decided to pull out our transformation items, as we held them up to the sky.  
  
"DUAL AURORA WAVE!"  
  
END CHAPTER THREE

**Author's Note:**

> as always:  
please don't write inflammatory or discourse-y comments on this series. it helps with the sanity of the writer/archivist.  
thank you for complying!


End file.
